1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and particularly, to a rack apparatus of a dishwasher.
2. Background of the Invention
A dishwasher is a machine for washing garbage remaining on a dishware (e.g., dishes, cups, bowls and the like) by injecting a high pressure of washing water onto the dishes contained in a wash tub or washing chamber. Such dishwasher is configured such that dishes are washed using washing water containing detergent and the washed dishes are dried.
The dishwasher typically has a rack for containing dishes. The rack can be extended or retracted forwardly or backwardly along rack guides of the wash tub. The extension or retraction of the rack is implemented by a sliding motion of the rack with respect to the rack guides.
However, the related art dishwasher has been configured to have a fixed height of the rack received in the wash tub. Thus, it was not easy to adjust the height of the rack, resulting in an inconvenience of receiving dishes in different sizes.
In particular, for a small dishwasher having a wash tub with a relatively small space, a difficulty in adjusting the height of the rack has caused a degradation of space utilization, and thereby it was difficult to contain dishes in the wash tub.
Furthermore, the related art dishwasher has been configured such that the rack is supported by the rack guides of the wash tub. Accordingly, a limitation on the supporting force of the rack guides restricts the weight of dishes capable of being contained in the rack.